


Pulse Point

by CaramelKruze



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, It's honestly just Jack giving a monologue while he strangles a guy, Minor Character Death, Strangulation, i don't really know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelKruze/pseuds/CaramelKruze
Summary: A laugh shouldn’t fill someone with such dread, a laugh shouldn’t hold such malice and cruelty,but Handsome Jack’s laugh rang out like a death sentence.
Kudos: 9





	Pulse Point

“Do you know why I called you in here?” 

Terry’s hands were shaking. Being called into a meeting alone was never a good thing, not with Jack. He wasn't the type to give constructive criticism and definitely not the type to give a raise. Terry was here to get yelled at or killed. It was no secret that death was how most of the people here lost their jobs. It was referred to around the office as an “untimely retirement” and it was quickly forgotten after it happened. 

“I asked you a question, cupcake.” Jack snapped, his patience already worn thin. He smiled at the flinch Terry gave. 

“No. No sir, I don’t.” 

Jack laughed. 

A laugh shouldn’t fill someone with such dread, a laugh shouldn’t hold such malice and cruelty, but Handsome Jack’s laugh rang out like a death sentence. 

“Now don’t play stupid, even though I’m sure that it is especially easy for you. Just use that little brain of yours a little more.” 

“Whatever it is, sir, I assure you I can fix it. Just-” Jack slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. Terry choked on his words, knowing that silence was probably the better option here. Even though Jack wasn’t taller than him, it still felt like he was looking down on him. 

“Fix it? Huh. You think you can just ‘fix’ the pricing error that just lost us over four-hundred-thousand dollars? Huh, pumpkin?” Jack took a step around the desk and Terry did his best not to shy away. “I have access to the edit records and you were the one in charge of the pricing. You sold some of our best tech for under half of what it should have sold at. Last I checked, we haven’t given a discount in… well, never! So do you want to explain to me how you intend to ‘fix’ this?” 

Jack was even closer now, leaning on the edge of his desk, and Terry had never been more nervous in his life. His palms were drenched and he had no doubt that Jack could see the shaking in his legs; in fact, the cruel sneer on Jack’s face was all the indication Terry needed to know for sure that Jack was well aware of the terror that he was inspiring. 

“I’ll do anything I can to make up for this. It was a completely idiotic mistake but I promise you that it will never happen again! I’m beyond sorry, Jack, please give me another chance!” 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. When he opened them, he pushed off the desk he was leaning on and stepped up to Terry. 

“Mistakes happen all the time, princess, but at least I know how to make sure they don’t happen twice.” 

Before Terry could even think about what Jack meant, Jack’s hands were around his neck and he was wrestling Terry to the ground. Then Jack was straddling his chest and mercilessly crushing his throat between his hands. Jack laughed; that same, unforgiving laugh, and damning laugh as before. 

“This is always my favourite part; getting to watch. Guns are so quick and impersonal, but like this?” Terry was desperately trying to get Jack’s hands off of him, but it was a fruitless effort. “Well like this I get a front-row seat to watch the life drain out of your dumb little face. Get to see you struggle and then slowly just give up. I get to be the last thing your miserable eyes get to see; you should feel blessed that you get to die staring at such a handsome face. 

Terry had stopped resisting minutes ago, and Jack gave one last sickening laugh before finally letting go of the man’s throat and standing back up. He returned to his chair and hit the intercom button. 

“Send one of the janitors up to my office, I need some trash cleaned up.” 

He could still feel Terry’s frantic pulse in his fingertips. He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was sitting there listening to Social Climb by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME and I got inspired to write this for some reason. It might be a bit out of character because this is the first time I've written fanfiction in a few years so I'm rusty and my first time posting for others to read so I do be out here nervous.


End file.
